Dating Game
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Basically, you submit 4 countries and I come up with random questions and pair them up! Yay.
1. Chapter 1

**What is this I don't even-**

**I have nothing to say other then this was inspired by dating game cosplays on . I own nothing.**

Prussia: velcome to the awesome me's newest show- the dating game! What happens is you guys decide who vill be ze one to be bachelor and who the three choices are! Submit your votes in review!

BBR: what am I doing here?

Prussia: you are my assistant host

BBR: wha-! I'm the AUTHOR! i can't host!

Prussia: you don't have much choice.

BBR: but-

Prussia: plus you owe Fang and Ghirahim. Either you be co-host to ze awesome me or we dump you into a room full of scorpions.

BBR: but-

Fang: you owe us!

BBR: argh! Fine. I'll co-host.

Prussia: come back next week on ze next episode of the Dating Game!

**Prussia's mean.**

**Fang: I thought you'd choose the scorpions.**

**Ghirahim: I thought the same.**

**BBR: I'm more afraid of Scorpions then I am being co-host. Anyway…see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	2. Canada

**I tried to update this yesterday-honest!-but I couldn't come up with questions! Well, here it is now. I own nothing but myself!**

Prussia: velcome back to ze awesome me's game show-Hetalia Dating!

BBR: I'm your Authoress and co-host, Breaking-Benjamin-rules. Last time, we asked for some votes as to who should participate.

Prussia: and who was chosen?

BBR: one for Canada, one for Spain, one for Germany and one for America!

Prussia: so there's no clear winner?

BBR: nope. But wait! I 'asked' Fang to come out and choose a participant for us. He refused to come out, but he chose…Canada!

Canada: you…you can see me?

BBR: of course! Now sit down in the chair behind the curtain. *Canada sits down and she covers his ears*

Prussia: we have chosen random people to put Canada together with. Welcome our first contestant: Ukraine!

Ukraine: *bounces in, her breasts squeaking* hi! *sits down in chair one*

Prussia: number two: China!

China: aiyah! What am I doing here?

BBR: you're participating in a game show. Now sit!

China: *sits down*

Prussia: finally, number three-

BBR: Prussia!

Prussia: what?

BBR: I just nominated you. Now go! *pushes him into a chair* okay, Canada. You may ask them all one question, then each individually as many questions as you need. Okay?

Canada: *holds Kumajiro close* o-okay. Umm… will you notice me?

Ukraine: of course!

China: unless I'm busy with paperwork? Yes.

Prussia: yes!

Canada: umm…all of you, c-can you c-cook well?

Ukraine: I'm good at making bread!

China: yes.

Prussia: I cook awesome food. But not as awesome as me!

BBR: *slaps Prussia upside the head, then walks behind the curtain and nods at Canada*

Canada: do you mind pets?

Ukraine: not at all!

China: no, especially if it's kawaii, aru~!

Prussia: not as long as you don't mind my awesome pet!

Canada: …i-I have an idea on w-who numbers two and three are.

BBR: so, bachelor, have you made your decision?

Canada: I have. *holds Kumajiro closer* I choose number 3.

Prussia: *too shocked to say anything*

BBR: alright, Contestants, switch places! *moves Prussia into Ukraine's seat* alright, bachelor, I'm going to open the curtain. You have to find out which contestant is number 3, okay? *lifts curtain*

Canada: *looks at 3 contestants, but rests hand on Prussia*

BBR: that is correct! Thanks for watching this episode of Hetalia Dating; I'm Breaking-Benjamin-rules, signing out

…**it was so fun getting revenge on Prussia.**

**Fang: …I hate you.**

**BBR: love you too! Anyway, please no hating on this. If you don't like PruCan, the please kindly leave the story. Thank you.**

**Ghirahim: anything else?**

**BBR: see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please!**


	3. Spain

**Alright. Here's chappy 2 for all my loyal readers! I own nothing.**

BBR: welcome back! I'm your co-hostess Breaking-Benjamin-rules. Prussia is still recovering from last show, so today, Fang will help me!

Fang: but i-

BBR: and BTW? I strapped your wings to your back and hid the key. Don't bother trying to escape.

Fang: *glares at her*

BBR: so last time, Canada was chosen and ended up with poor Prussia. What are the votes now, Fang?

Fang: the same as last time, except for 2 for Spain and 1 for France, one Prussia and one Russia.

BBR: okay then! Spain, get out here!

Spain: Hola!

Fangirls in the audience: *scream until they pass out*

BBR: welcome! Please sit down behind the curtain. *Spain sits down* Fang, cover his ears.

Fang: *does so mumbling angrily*

BBR: please welcome contestant #1, Romanoooo~!

Romano: what the hell and I fucking doing here you bitch?

BBR: you're participating in a game show. *sits him down* now, contestant #2…France?

France: bonjour, mon chéri ~!

BBR: *shoves him into a chair* I'm not your darling, bastard!

Romano and Fang: *eyes widen*

BBR: and contestant # 3…uh…

Fang: what? Who is it?

BBR: *blushes bright red* R-Russia?

Russia: *walks in* hello. *sits down*

BBR: *blinks as Fang removes his hand from Spain's ears* so, Spain. You know the rules. Begin!

Spain: Hola, contestants~! What is your idea of a perfect date?

Romano: *blushes light pink* eating tomatoes and a walk on the beach. *mumbles this*

France: perhaps a good dinner, non?

Russia: picnicking in a sunflower field.

Spain: #1, what's your favorite food?

Romano: fucking tomatoes.

Spain: #3, what do you like to drink the most?

Russia: vodka?

Spain: all of you concursantes! What is your favorite quote?

Romano: i don't have one, bastard.

France: amour is a hard thing to find, non?

Russia: all will become one with mother Russia, Да?

Spain: I have decided!

BBR: and who is your choice?

Spain: número uno!

Romano: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?

BBR: contestants, passare i posti a sedere! *contestants switch seats and she lifts up the curtain*

Spain: *glomps Romano* my little Lovi~!

Romano: uscire fuori di me, pomodoro bastardo!

BBR: that is correct! Join us next week and submit your votes on who should participate on Hetalia Dating!

**Mon cheri=my darling (French)**

**Concursantes=contestants (Spanish)**

**Non=no (French)**

**Да=yes (Russian)**

**número uno=number one (Spanish)**

**passare i posti a sedere!=switch seats (Italian)**

**uscire fuori di me, pomodoro bastardo=Get off of me, tomato bastard! (Italian)**

**ugh. I hate translating.**

**Fang: and I hate you.**

**BBR: love you too Fang. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	4. Germany

**Hiya guys! Here's chapter…3? 4? Ah, well. I own nothing.**

Prussia: vell, ze awesome me is back on Hetalia Dating.

BBR: things were so peaceful, too…

Prussia: vhat vas zat?

BBR: nothing!

Prussia: so, who is todays vic-I mean, bachelor?

BBR: well, the votes are the same as last time, except for 2 Germany and 2 Latvia.

Prussia: I say we do mein bruder.

BBR: sorry, **Eeveeluvr, **but maybe Latvia will be next. For now, please welcome Germany!

Germany: another game show, bruder?

Prussia: zat's right, West! Now sit down, and let Breaking-Benjamin-rules cover your ears.

Germany: *complies*

Prussia: ze first contestant, picked out by my lovely co-host herself-

BBR: *throws her high heels at him*

Prussia: OWW! VHAT VAS ZAT FOR?

BBR: I don't even like heels, anyway. I prefer sneakers and boots over those any day.

Prussia: …ze first contestant is Italia.

Italy: *bounces out, his curl bouncing* ciao~!

BBR: ciao, Italy. Come stai?

Italy: molto ben BBR. e voi?

BBR: Molto ben.

Prussia: Italy, BBR…just stop talking it Italian and continue vith vhat you vere doing.

Italy: *sits down*

BBR: contestant numero due is Japan!

Japan: Konichiwa, BBR-san, Prussia-san.

BBR: Konichiwa!

Japan: *sits down*

Prussia: and ze final contestant is…America!

America: 'sup, dudes?

BBR: *manages to do a salute while still covering Germany's ear* I salute my country!

America: awesome, dude. *sits down*

BBR: *removes hands* I'm sure you know the rules. Begin!

Germany: right…how do all of you feel about training?

Italy: it's-a hard! And very-a exhausting!

Japan: I suppose it is rerry helpful, but stirr quite exhausting.

America: dude, with the training I've gone through? I'm sure it's fine, so long as we get occasional breaks.

Germany: umm…number 2, vhat is your favorite pastime?

Japan: I prefer manga and anime, although…

BBR: *hands him a tissue* go ahead and admit it.

Japan: I do very werr find yaoi interesting. *nose bleeds a little*

BBR: *swoons* yaoi has changed my life entirely.

Germany: …number one, favorite food?

Italy: PASTAAAA~! Vee~!

Germany: …*facepalm* I made my decision.

BBR: wow…fastest yet. Well?

Germany: …number 1.

Prussia: *facepalms and mutters* somehow, I knew zat bruder would choose him.

BBR: change your places! *contestants do so and she removes the curtain*

Italy: doitsu~! *glomps Germany*

Germany: *blushes light pink* mein gott… Hallo, Italia.

BBR: *squeals like the Gerita fangirl she is* SOOOOO CUUUUUUUTE~!

Prussia: that's all for today. Zis is ze awesome Prussia-

BBR: and your authoress, Breaking-Benjamin-rules!

Prussia: signing off. See you all next week, on Hetalia Dating!

**Dammit, Prussia's back…**

**Fang: he's gonna have a bruise.**

**Ghirahim: I honestly never knew BBR had such a temper.**

**BBR: you do now! See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	5. Latvia

**I don't like this chapter…can we skip?**

**Fang: no!**

**BBR: fine. FF has really been giving me problems uploading this… I own nothing.**

Prussia: velcome back to Hetalia dating! Zis is ze awesome Prussia speaking!

BBR: and I'm your host! With summer around and school out we'll be able to host more shows!

Prussia: what are ze votes at now?

BBR: same except for 3 Latvia, 2 America, one Poland and one Lithuania.

Prussia: vell, ze next contestant is decided!

BBR: please welcome Latvia!

Latvia: *comes out shaking*labdien.

BBR: *puts a hand on his shoulder; he flinches* calm down Latvia. Just sit down.

Latvia: o-okay. *sits down and she covers his ears*

BBR: first contestant is Estonia!

Estonia: Tere. *sits down*

Prussia: contestant 2-Sealand!

Sealand: hello everyone!

BBR: hey, Sealand. How's the attempt to become a country?

Sealand: mot very good. But I will become a country! *sits down*

BBR: I'm sure you will.

Prussia: and contestant #3-

BBR: wait! There isn't anyone else Lati is usually paired with that we know of who hasn't been on the show already!

Prussia: vhat do you mean?

BBR: Latvia's often paired with Russia but he's been here before. Plus, he's unavailable because of Belarus.

Prussia: *scratches forehead* zen you vill participate.

BBR: excuse me?

Prussia: well someone has to- *gets his by a high heel* ow! You veren't even vearing high heels!

BBR: I'm not partici- *someone whispers in her ear* what do you mean it's in the rules? Fine! *sits down*

Prussia: begin!

Latvia: u-uhhh…what's your favorite activity?

Estonia: I like computers.

Sealand: trying to be a country!

BBR: *sighs angrily* I like reading and writing stories.

Latvia: umm…n-number three…what's your personality like?

BBR: I find myself as sarcastic but sweet. I hide my true feeling behind a happy shell. My temper is kinda short, though.

Latvia: #2, do you have a-any sibling?

Sealand: I refuse to acknowledge him as a brother, but yes.

Latvia: i-I think I decided.

Prussia: and who iz ze lucky contestant?

Latvia: number two.

Prussia: switch your seats. *contestants do so and he moves the curtain*

Latvia: BBR? You're a contestant?

BBR: unwillingly.

Latvia: Sealand? Are you #2?

Sealand: yup!

Prussia: well, we have to go now this is Pru-

BBR: oh, Prussia… *is holding a scythe*

Prussia: Scheiße! Scheiße! *runs away*

**BBR: *is gone***

**Fang: *facepalm* while she's hunting down Prussia…see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please.**


	6. America

**I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Fang: *sighs* did you guys read chapter 5?**

**BBR: oh, yeah! Chapter 5 probably didn't show up on alerts because gave a hard time uploading it. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Prussia: *has several cuts on his face* velcome back! Zis is ze awesome Prussia speaking!

BBR: *looks up from polishing scythe* oh, it is on? *puts down scythe and stands up, joining Prussia* this is BBR speaking, welcome back to Hetalia Dating.

Prussia: Vhat are ze votes zis time?

BBR: same as last time, which means…

Prussia: please velcome America!

America: 'sup, dudes?

BBR: *salutes* hail to the land of the free and the home of the brave!

America: *winks* thanks dude.

BBR: *smiles* now please sit down, America, and I'll cover up your ears. *America does so and she covers his ears*

Prussia: ze first competitor is England!

England: what the bloody hell am I doing here?

BBR: oh, shut up. Your competing in a game show. Now bloody sit down and shut up.

Prussia: …vhat vas zat about?

BBR: oh, did I forget to mention that when I'm mad I speak with a British accent? Oops.

England: *sits down*

Prussia: competitor number two!

BBR: we practically had to force this person here; we had to make a promise we might not be able to fulfill. Please welcome *shudders* Belarus.

Belarus: *glares at me and sits down* you better make sure you fulfill your promise, BBR.

BBR: I'll try, Bela.

Prussia: and contestant number 3… Lithuania!

Lithuania: h-hello, Mr. Prussia, Ms. Al-

BBR: NO! NOT MY REAL NAME!

Lithuania: f-forgive me, Ms. BBR.

BBR: it's okay, just sit down. *Liet does so and she uncovers America's ears* you know what to do. And…begin!

America: alright, dudes, tell me what ya like to do for fun!

England: well, Shakespeare is a fun read.

Belarus: I usually try to get Nii-San to become one with me.

Lithuania: I sometimes hand out with Poland.

America: what is your favorite foods?

England: Fish and chips, or scones?

Belarus: I rather enjoy Babka…

Lithuania: Didžkukuliai, which is also known as cepelinai.

America: alright. ummm… oh! What do you want most in life?

England: … I honestly am not sure.

Belarus: to become one with Nii-San!

Lithuania: to be free from master Russia's service.

America: I've decided!

BBR: and who's the lucky winner?

America: Number one!

England: what?

BBR: switch your seats!

England *thinks* maybe he'll think Belarus or Lithuania are me…

America: England, bro, you're number one, right?

England: wha-how did you-

BBR: YESS! USUK FTW!

Prussia: *whispers something in her ear*

BBR: *pales* that's right. *leaves with Belarus*

Prussia: zis is ze awesome me, signing out. See you all next time on Hetalia Dating!

***is gone***

**Fang: *sighs* see that button that says "Review this Chapter"? Click it please. *mumbles* I have to get out of here…**


End file.
